


Relief in Tidal Waves

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e05 The Hurt Locker: Part 2 (after), Episode: s06e06 What the World Needs Now (before), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Kurt Hummel, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: Kurt has a nightmare and needs to talk to someone.(One use of homophobic language, light, but just beware!)☆J
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836472
Kudos: 21





	Relief in Tidal Waves

_Kurt felt scared. And lonely. And rushed. And his breathing was coming in short, erratic bursts, that hurt his chest with each intake.  
_

_“Homo.” Someone bellowed, and Kurt almost thought he could feel the locker smashing into his side. Then the scene changed, a bearded man was holding a baseball bat and there were ominous shadows looming behind him, carrying similar weapons. In their gravelly voices, they hushed out slurs and names. Kurt couldn’t fight back, he wanted to, but every time he tried, his legs felt like they were moving through honey, no matter how much energy he mustered. He could feel a cold sweat breaking out from the back of his neck, as the men got steadily closer, but just before they made it close enough for Kurt to smell their breath, the scene changed once more. He was sitting outside a restaurant, the rain pouring down around him._

_“I will never forgive you for this.” It felt like he was trying to hold onto water with his bare hands but all it did was pour back out again. Blaine left the table._

_“No!” Kurt wanted to cry. “Don’t leave me please.” Then the men were back again, watching from a distance. But, this time, Kurt put up no fight, even when they were standing beside him, and one was reaching out to touch his face._

__

__

Kurt awoke with a gasp. He was alone in his bed. Relief washed over him like a tidal wave, until he plummeted into despair at the knowledge that, dream or not, he was still alone. He needed to talk to someone, there was no way he was getting back to sleep now. After a few deep, calming breaths, Kurt reached out for his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He didn’t have to look long as, right under ‘A’ was the person whose voice he needed to hear. But would Blaine want to talk to him? It was 4:27 in the morning, he wouldn’t want to talk to him or help him through his problems. But who else was there? Rachel would be bitter about forcing her to wake up from her beauty sleep, and probably wouldn’t even answer the phone, and Burt probably wouldn’t quite understand. He would probably be angry at Kurt for allowing these sick thoughts to penetrate his mind. No, the only person who would understand would be Blaine. After a moment’s hesitation, Kurt pushed the ‘call’ button on his screen, held the receiver up to his ear, and waited. After the third ring, a crackly voice emitted the phone. 

“Kurt?” Blaine asked groggily, he sounded like he had just been woken up. 

“Yeah, hi, it's me! I’m sorry for waking you up, you can go back to bed if you want.” But he knew Blaine wouldn’t. Not after hearing the tremble in his voice that revealed his tears even without Blaine having to see them. 

“Wait, what? Are you okay?” 

“I’m sorry, I just woke up from a really horrible nightmare and I’m feeling really awful and I just wanted someone to talk to. I can call Rachel if you need me to!” 

“No, I want to hear about it. What happened?” So Kurt relayed the story of his dream, even including the parts in which Blaine featured, thinking that there wasn’t much of a reason to avoid it. 

“Kurt, that sounds awful, I’m so sorry.” 

“Really, I’ll be fine, you have no need to be sorry.” 

“Heh, I know. You know I have a habit of apologizing too much.” 

“Yeah, aren’t you meant to be working on that.” 

“Yes, I am, I just sort of forgot there for a minute.” 

“I’m sorry I woke you up, but do you mind staying on the line for a little longer. I really just need a friend.” There was a pause where Blaine seemed to be thinking, and a deep sigh when he came to a decision. 

“Okay.” The response was quiet, as though he was making it for only himself and Kurt alone. Kurt thought back to the good old days of hushed phone conversations and private in-jokes that only they would understand. 

“Thank you.” Kurt sat back in bed, listening to the calming waves of Blaine’s breathing. 

“Why did you kiss me?” murmured Blaine. He didn’t sound nervous asking it, or even curious. Just resigned. 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.” Blaine didn’t tell Kurt that he didn’t need to be sorry, he knew that would be pushing it. He simply stayed silent. “Did you tell Dave?” It was a while before Blaine replied. 

“No.” 

“Are you going to?” 

“Probably not.” 

“You should.” 

“Yes. I should.” 

“Still not going to?” 

“Still not going to.” They didn’t speak for a while after that. There was an unspoken question hanging in the air of _What did all this mean?_ but neither sought to answer it. Instead they just allowed themselves to pretend that the other was beside them, holding their hand. It was nice. Kurt wasn’t going to talk, and didn’t expect Blaine to either, until both were on the verge of sleep and he thought he heard Blaine mumble. 

“I love you.” He didn’t need to say it back. In fact, it was probably best that he didn’t say it back. But Kurt slept peacefully after that, knowing in his soul that Blaine felt the same as he did. And that transcended all else. 


End file.
